1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to slide assemblies. In particular, the present invention relates to slide assemblies that are durable and well-suited for use in heavy-duty applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Slide assemblies are often used to movably support a movable object, such as a drawer, relative to a stationary object, such as a cabinet, enclosure or other support structure. A slide assembly typically includes a first slide segment that is telescopically engaged, either directly or through one or more intermediate slide segments, with a second slide segment. The first slide segment can be coupled to the cabinet or enclosure and the second slide segment can coupled to the drawer. The first, second and any intermediate slide segments can be provided in a variety of shapes to suit a particular application. Often, bearing arrangements, such as ball bearings or rollers, are provided to transfer load and motion between the individual slide segments.
In many applications, users expect slide assemblies to have a high load-carrying capacity and occupy a minimal amount of space. In addition, the slide assemblies are expected to have a long service life in harsh environments, such as exposure to large impacts (e.g., high opening or closing forces), large vibrations (e.g., high amplitude and/or frequency) or harsh chemicals. For example, slide assemblies used in emergency vehicle (e.g., fire truck, ambulance) applications often experience high loads, large impacts and vibrations, and exposure to harsh chemicals. The high loads are a result of the large amount of equipment that is carried within the confined space of the vehicle, which results in each drawer being filled to or near its capacity. The large impacts occur because the usually heavy drawers are opened or closed at a high rate of speed and/or with a high force due to the time sensitive nature of the activities in which an emergency vehicle is involved. The large vibrations are due to the high loads carried by drawers being subjected to forces typical in a moving vehicle.